


Desert Myths series

by NightOfLeafs



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anteaters - Freeform, Ants, Gen, antlions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfLeafs/pseuds/NightOfLeafs
Summary: A hungry anteater kicked out of his own home, searches through the sands for something to ear. And for something to redeem himself. However as he does, he finds an anthill nest and prepares to go after it. However, as the legends go, a mysterious swarm of insects under the command of one of the ants comes after him. Now he has two objectives... But first, can he fill himself?





	Desert Myths series

Desert Myths: Starved Diggers

Zevon does not know how far he had gone from his home. Or he does not even care for at all. As he held his growling stomach with his paws, his eyes narrowed snarling and he pondered where he was going to find an anthill to take home. He had been on the trip for a long time. Maybe longer if he had a watch or something for him to keep track of time. Regardless, he sighed to himself and continued on. Moving through the burning hot sands that burned his feet and becoming red instead of his natural color. Zeven was an anteater and he used to have a family before they had kicked him out of the house. Just because he was too lazy to find anything amongst the sands surrounding them. And so far, he has not found one at all. A pity.

Anyway, Zevon was on the constant move and kept his head hanging out on its own. Staring onto the sands below him, he had wondered where he would find some ants. There was not a single ant he had found since his departure and he had thought things would be easy then than before. Zevon frowned and frustratedly formed fist upon his paws; sticking his tongue out at times and trying to hiss like a snake. It sometimes never worked. He continued on through the desert looking for ants and not knowing where else he was going. For the resulting of things, he oftentimes bumped into the causes of other things that obstructed his way and yet he had hated that. 

The sands were hot. The sun was out today shining brightly underneath his head hoping to burn it to cripes so he would be headless and the anteater continued his way through the sands desert as he pondered where an anthill might be. He stopped momentarily and looked out to the horizon ahead. His ears stretched out from his head as he gazed out there. Thinking that he had heard something there, Zevon shook his head and continued his search. But there was it again, that sound. As he looked up from the grounds and stared up ahead, he squinted his eyes and kept them to the grounds ahead. He had sworn for upon the second gaze, he spotted something there. Although he was unsure of what it was, Zevon decided to check it out for a bit. To amuse himself into thinking that it was the one he had needed. Was it?

He walked on. Closing the distance between himself and the targeted object up ahead. As he moved in closer towards it, his eyes narrowed. He squinted his eyes and stick out his tongue readying himself to grabbed the grub and go. He inched himself forward towards the object until he was close enough to see what it was. For in surprise, he spotted what he was looking for. The object was an anthill. Gleefully smiling and celebrating on a job well done, he stepped closer to the anthill and threw his tongue down into the hole where it disappeared inside the shadowy depths below him. He allowed his tongue to squirmed around, getting a feel as to what the interior of the hill had looked like before scooping out several few founding ants inside. All of which were black normal ones. Zevon grinned. He continued scooping up a handful of ants each time he dropped his tongue inside. Eating his fill as much as he could.

When the first floor was cleaned out, he moved on deeper. But something had stopped him. It was not that the ants were all hiding somewhere or were fighting off the invader tongue. But something else. His ears heard of it and raising his eyes up onto the skies. He thought that there be a vulture or something there coming to protect the ants from him. There was not any as result and he sighed relieved although the heat from his breath laid upon his thin tongue. He continued on eating until he hears an irritating buzzing sound. One that was foreign to his ears and looking to the horizon again, he spotted something out there. It was not a vulture or any other animal. But a large insect about the size of a dragon. The anteater stopped and withdrew his tongue where it slapped against his nose with a wet kiss before retreating into his mouth. He stepped back from the anthill. His eyes narrowed towards the ‘dragon’ before him and waited. Wondering if it was moveable or not. It seems like he got his wish after all.

The ‘dragon’ spread its four wings up into the sunlit skies and jumped. Hovering in midair, it charged right towards the anteater. Zevon gasped in response and turned tail. Running away from the anthill, he had never wanted to tangle with one for he had heard stories and myths of them. He ran a fair distance away before planting his feet onto the ground. Turning around to face the anthill and the insect at hand, he frowned and his heart had started beating in his chest. ‘For how would he get rid of it and take the prize for himself?’ Zevon wondered to himself, pondering as his eyes stared to the anthill itself. Except the insect looked at him in turn and causes him to snap his eyes to him before another step was unknowingly drawn.

Who was the insect dragon? Zevon stared at the insect instead. Watching him raised up upon his hind legs and glanced down the hill’s hole and moved his mouth as if he was talking to them. The insect was like a dragon’s body; four wings of two pairs were on his back but spread out into two different directions. The insect’s head was big. But there be no sharp horns on top of its head. Instead, two thin hard lines that looked to be ‘antennas’ were attached on top of its head. Two eyes were on either side of its head; all covered by glass lends. At the end of the insect’s ‘dragon body’ was a long straight tail. Was it bendable like a real dragon? Zevon had yet to find out but he knows he cannot stick out for long ends. As he stepped back and turned tail running away, his breath became heavy and he nearly finds himself breathing in and out with long heaves afterward. Sweat emerged from his face and body as his eyes remained widened. Fearful of what was to come. 

He ran. But he did not know how far he was. Resulting in him to stopping once, he glared his eyes onto the general direction of where that insect was and shook his head. It would be a frustrating time for him to find another anthill other than the one that he had already found. With his eyes narrowed, he went on the search again scanning the area for any signs of anthills that he could find that could replace the hill he had lost. But as he continued searching, he hears the same buzzing sound again and his heart skipped a beat. He glanced over to the direction that he had fled from as the sound gone louder into his ear. Stepping back fearfully, he ran in a random direction never caring where he had ended up for as long as he was far away from them. The protectors of the hills as he would have called it.

The buzzing persisted in his ears. He ran farther away hoping to lose the sound. But it continued to linger. And louder came the sound in his head as Zevon continued to run. Faster through the desert sands never caring how hot his feet were as he kept looking upon the horizon ahead of him. He ran far away from the sound until it was no longer heard in his ear. He stopped and turned around. Glancing his attention to the back horizon behind him and smiled proudly. But his stomach growled again. He had survived this time against the fearsome foe. But he wondered if that be the last he has seen it regardless if he was able to find the hill once again.

And repeated growls came from his stomach as he held onto it again; kept his eyes onto the ground looking for another hill that he can eat from and walked through the desert he does until night had fallen. Where the air becomes cooler than daybreak but a new problem had formed...


End file.
